In general, spectral imaging and spectral image analysis technology may be used in various fields of applications, for example, checking a health condition and diagnosing a disease, and also bio applications. Such a spectral imaging technology is verified for its effectiveness in diagnosis of skin-related diseases, for example, skin cancer and otitis media, and commercialization thereof is in progress.
However, in existing spectral imaging technology, a light source for image acquisition and a filter for spectral filtering of the light source are classified by each specific bandwidth, and thus they need to be purchased individually for each bandwidth and also a volume of an entire spectral imaging system may thus increase depending on the number of filters.